Future
by weiweidonai
Summary: Draco helped Hermione during the war and now it is time for her to help him, but why is it always her who gets in trouble. Will Draco be there to help her again? An unlikely friendship develop but could there be more? Find out as they face the aftermaths of the war. Post-war. Please read DH first or some parts may not make sense. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

Hermione looked around the room of dozens of witches and wizards listening to the case of the Malfoy family and their crimes during the war

The Minister looked towards Hermione sitting in the witness stand and asked: "Did Draco Lucious Mafoy use the cruciatus curse on you while in Malfoy Manor?"

_Flashback_

"_Stop it! Stop it!" Hermione screamed as Bellatrix cast another cruciatus curse at her. _

_Those were the same words Draco wanted to shout, but could not. Instead, he held on to his mother, looking anywhere but Hermione's face. Even as she was tortured, Draco thought she was the beautiful woman he'd ever saw, but what he admired the most was her courage and strong willpower. He was amazed she could last that long against Bellatrix._

_Her screams and cried only grew louder as Bellatrix branded the word mudblood on to her arm. He finally gathered enough courage to look up to Hermione's face only to see a single tear drop from her empty eyes._

"_Draco my boy, come here! Maybe you'll have better luck with this little mudblood," commanded Bellatrix. Draco wanted to hide. He wanted to leave. Anything but being here. Yet, he knew he couldn't. That would mean the death of his whole family._

"_Go on, Draco. We need information for the Dark Lord!" urged his father. _

_Slowly, Draco's feet started to move, one in front of the other. It was absolutely torturous, thinking what he had to do to Hermione. _

_Suddenly Narcissa spoke up for the first time that night. "Let Draco handle this himself. He does not need our help. Maybe it would be better for Draco to interrogate her alone. She might trust him because they were schoolmates." _

_Slowly Narcissa pulled her husband by the arm out of the room promising that Draco could get the job done. Bellatrix unwillingly headed for door cursing under her breathe about mudbloods. _

_As soon as Draco heard the door lock, he muttered a quick silencing charm and rushed to Hermione's side and picked up her fragile body, cradling her head in his chest. Her eyes fluttered open and met a pair of steel blue-grey eyes. "Malfoy," she whispered. _

_He shushed her telling her over and over again that he was sorry and that he couldn't stop this because he had to protect his mother. "I am sorry. I will not hurt you or use the cruciatus curse on you. Please do not hate me for what I have done." _

_They both wept in silence as they questioned the war. 'Were muggleborns really inferior to purebloods?' Draco silently questioned. 'This girl in his arms, was she not the brightest witch in their year and beat him in every class? Had she not just suffered the cruciatus curse without spilling any of the secrets?'_

"_Please don't tell them they have Harry," she whispered. _

"_I won't," he whispered back while placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He didn't want to lose contact from her warm body but he knew time was up. He gently laid her back down and headed towards the door. _

_Hermione shuddered at the lost of his warmth and looked towards his back. She knew there was nothing left to help her. She closed her eyes and hope for a quick death knowing that was unlikely with Bellatrix but she hoped Draco will understand and do it himself._

_What took you so long, Draco? Why was it so quite? Yelled Bellatrix as she entered the room. _

"_Silencing charm," muttered Draco. "Didn't want the prisoners downstairs to hear her and try to escape," _

"_Did you get anything important?" asked Bellatrix._

"_If you couldn't crack her, I highly doubt I had the capability to do so. She wouldn't say a thing" Draco lied to her face. He had confidence in his occlumency skills to avoid Bellatrix._

_Bellatrix raged at Draco and Narcissa and cast another cruciatus curse at Hermione. Draco held on to his mother while she stroked the side of his arm. _

"_Please let me die soon," thought Hermione._

"Miss Granger? Please answer the question."

Hermione was suddenly brought back to the present. She looked into those same piercing blue-grey eyes staring at her from the other side

"No, and he has never caused me any harm."

Please review! This is my first fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Ms. Granger_

_I cannot begin to thank you for all that you have done for our family. Lucius will be in Azkaban for the next year while Draco and I will be under house arrest. I know we have many mistakes but it is in my every intention to set it right between us, especially for the sake of my son, Draco. _

_You are cordially invited to tea at the Malfoy Manor this Saturday afternoon. Do not worry because tea will be held in the garden and you can apparate directly in the garden. I sincerely wish for your forgiveness and hope that you will join me._

_Sincerely,_

Narcissa Malfoy

Hermione carefully swept her fingers across the beautiful penmanship. Narcissa Malfoy was willing to apologize? How is that even possible? Sure she saved Harry's life, but is she really willing to talk, let alone apologize to a muggleborn?

Especially for Draco? What does that even mean? She hadn't seen him since the trials and she desperately wanted to return the favour. She couldn't help but notice that the letter read "join me" instead of " join us." Does that mean Draco will not be at tea? She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She wanted to see those cold piercing silver eyes again and hoped that his eyes no longer held emptiness.

To say that she actually wanted to be friends with Malfoy was a stretch. She could remember, freshly in her mind, all the taunts and name-calling over the last 7 years, but she could not help but wonder if maybe some of his pureblood beliefs had changed. His mother sure did.

She held her hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes. She could still remember the light gentle kiss that night at the Manor. She smiled for the first time after the war and decided, maybe an afternoon with Narcissa wouldn't be so bad. Hermione has always prided on her ability to forgive and if the Malfoys really did want to change, Hermione wasn't going to get in the way.

Hermione quickly wrote a reply letter confirming that she would be honoured to attend and gave it to Malfoy's snow white owl, Glacius, hoping her penmanship was half as beautiful as Narcissa's.


	3. Chapter 3

A smile graced Narcissa Malfoy's elegant features as she read Hermione's reply.

Draco constantly complained about Hermione's grades and her know-it-all personality during the summer months, but Narcissa realized that there was never really any malice in his words, if anything, she would have to say her son held a sort of admiration for the girl's intelligence.

That night at the Manor was a clear sign to Narcissa that her son did not share the same sort of detest for Muggleborns as his father. The look on Draco's face that night reminded her of when he was ordered to kill Dumbledore. A look of fear, desperation and helplessness.

Narcissa had wanted to comfort her son from being yelled at by Bellatrix after the Golden Trio escaped the Manor. Usually when Bellatrix was angry and poked around in his head, Draco would quietly slip into his room to sulk silently. As she closed in on Draco's room that night, she heard heart-wrenching cries followed by smashing of vases. She waited until it was quiet before she slipped into his room. He was sleeping on the bed. Just as she was about to leave, she though she heard a slight whisper from Draco's mouth "Granger."

Narcissa only knew that shortly after the war from various sources that the only reason Draco fought at the Battle of Hogwarts was to find Hermione and make sure she was safe. She knew that the death of the girl would bring great grief to Draco.

"Miss Malfoy, Miss Granger has arrived. Would you like Tissy to lead her to the garden? The tea is all set," said the little house elf.

"That would be lovely"

Something tugged Draco at the back of his mind. He is in Diagon Alley with his hood up, buying the last few necessities Narcissa needed before the Ministry sends an Auror to Manor on Monday to keep a 24-hour watch on them through their house arrest.

His mother seemed to be in a good mood today considering she might not be able to step out of the Manor for a year staring Monday. When she asked him to buy the supplies, he asked why Tissy couldn't do it. Narcissa insisted that she needed the little elf today and practically shooed him out the door.

Since after the war, Draco freed all the house elves at the Manor but only Tissy stayed. Tissy was Draco's personal house elf and she refused to leave.

His thoughts about Tissy eventually lead him to image of beautiful amber eyes and bushy, curly brown hair. Last he heard, Hermione was working with the Ministry to help track down all the escaped Death Eaters.

He wondered how she was doing. Is she still going on about that silly S.P.E.W. thing? Is her hair still that untamed?

His thoughts led nearly into a pole. It's not healthy to think about that. He was likely never to see her again. On the other hand, his mother seemed too strange. Something's up, he though.

Trusting his instincts, he held out his wand and apparated back into the Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione rummaged around in her closet desperately trying to find something appropriate to wear to tea with Narcissa. She was never one for fashion and now she regretted not taking Ginny's offer to shop for a new wardrobe after the war.

She had a rented a little flat in muggle London having easy access to her parents. After the war she had found her parents and reverted the memory charm. Now, she promised she would have lunch with them once a week.

This is hopeless, she thought. There is nothing to wear! Besides her robes from Hogwarts and some casual shirts and jeans, she really had nothing formal. She highly doubts that it would be appropriate to have tea with Narcissa in faded jeans and sweatshirts.

Something bright at the back of her closet caught her eyes. She slowly pulled out a red dress. That's the dress she wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding! Surely that would be appropriate. She slipped into the dress and applied a little makeup. Grabbing her wand and robe, she apparated to the Malfoy Manor garden.

" Miss Granger, you're here. Mistress has been expecting you. Please follow Tissy,"

Hermione never really like the idea of house elves as slaves, but Tissy seemed to be dressed well. A lot better than Dobby anyway.

The garden gave Hermione a totally different feeling than when she was last here. On this rare sunny day, the whole garden was illuminating. Strong smell of roses hit her nose and she couldn't help but close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"Aren't they beautiful? It's a pity they'll wither away soon." Came a voice breaking Hermione out of her trance. She turned around to face Narcissa Malfoy in her usual elegant robes, gently smiling at her before bending slightly to caress a pink rose.

"What about charming them to last forever?" asked Hermione. She can't believe those were the first words she spoke to her. She'd even forgot to address her.

" Some things, magic cannot even do. You can charm them to last forever but they lose their fragrance after a while. The laws of nature should not be tampered with."

"Mistress, tea is ready"

" Thank you, Tissy. You may go now."

Did she hear correctly? Narcissa Malfoy actually thanked a house elf? Before she had a chance to ponder further, Narcissa invited her to sit down and have some tea.

Through out tea and dessert, Hermione constantly felt Narcissa studying her. They made some small talk, mainly about her and her plans for after Hogwarts. Hermione talked about how she was working with the Ministry now and about her little flat in muggle London. Narcissa was very fascinated and asked her about muggle London. Hermione could not believe that a Malfoy would be interested in muggles and not call them mudbloods.

After dessert, Hermione thought the worst was over and was relieved that no uncomfortable subjects about the war had come up. She wasn't sure how she would answer them. Many reporters had wanted interviews with the Golden Trio, but the three of them decided to keep the details a secret.

"Why did you come here today?" asked Narcissa. This took Hermione by surprise.

"Pardon?"

"You have horrible memories here, my sister torture you and my husband hated you. Why did you come?"

"I-I…believe that everyone deserves a second chance. I think your son is a perfect example. He never tortured me that night."

"I knew. I knew he wouldn't hurt you. He's a good boy. He doesn't share his father's views and neither do I."

Hermione was shocked by this confession. If at all possible, Narcissa looked even more beautiful that moment. There was hope in her eyes.

When Draco apparated back to the Manor, he knew something was wrong.

" Mudblood! How dare she bring a mudblood into the Manor. They are a disgrace. Filthy little scums!"

"Silence!" Draco shouted at the portraits of Malfoy ancestors. " I will not tolerate the use of that word again!" and with that, he flicked his wand and cast curtains on the portraits.

Mudblood? Who are they referring to, thought Draco.

Something red caught Draco's eyes through the window. He felt his heart momentarily stop and held his breath. There she was, with her bushy brown hair and her beautiful face lit by the afternoon sunshine.

"Granger." He whispered and her head jerked towards him.

" Malfoy."

Yay! They finally meet again! I've always quite liked Narcissa and decided to make her gentler in this story.

I'm not really experienced with writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Criticism will only make me improve.

Thanks for reading!

~weiweidonai~


	5. Chapter 5

Something red caught Draco's eyes through the window. He felt his heart momentarily stop and held his breath. There she was, with her bushy brown hair and her beautiful face lit by the afternoon sunshine.

"Granger." He whispered and her head jerked towards him.

" Malfoy."

She looked beautiful. Her soft curls were loosely tied up with a few strands escaping and framing her face. That red dress accentuated all her curves, but Draco did not like the expression he saw on her face. She looked frightened.

He was in a trace admiring her beauty and was suddenly brought back to reality by Narcissa.

"The roses bloom beautifully this time of the year. Draco, be a darling and escort Miss Granger around the garden?"

He looked hesitantly again at Hermione. She still looked a little frightened but he wanted to change that. He wanted to prove to her that he was not the same man she knew from Hogwarts.

The walk in the garden turned out to more pleasant that Hermione had thought. She was afraid to find out what Draco was like. She kept hoping that him helping that night at the Manor was not a fluke and that he has really changed for the better, but she knew how hard change could be, especially for a pureblood like him. She still receives threats and letters from anti-muggle groups.

"Your mother invited me to tea today in case you were wondering. She actually apologized."

"She is not the only one apologizing today. I'd like to as well. I'm sorry for not protecting you against my aunt and for all those horrible things I've said. I was immature"

Hermione's bright brown eyes opened wide before a gentle smile graced her face. She whispered, just barely audible to Draco: "I knew you weren't evil."

Draco smiled genuinely for the first time after the war, "thank you"

Hermione stepped into her office at the Ministry. She felt refreshed after the meeting with the Malfoys and was finally able to sleep through the night in a long time. Just as she sat down on her chair, there was a knock on the door. Kingsley came through the door with a forlorn face.

"Miss Granger, do you know if anyone is available for the few months?"

"Why do you ask?"

" Sean was injured yesterday during his last mission before surveying the Malfoys. He'll be in the St. Mungos for a while."

"I can work both jobs."

"Are you sure? It will be a lot of work."

" I'm sure."

"OK, I'll have my assistant send you your mission description"

An hour later, Hermione grabbed her cloak and prepared to leave for the Malfoy Manor. The description Kingsley sent over stated that she is to act as surveillance for the Malfoys and make sure they are not doing anything illegal and that they will not commit violence against muggles. They are to stay in the Manor at all times unless escorted by her. She is to live there during her mission while also trying to catch ex-death eaters. The Malfoys might actually have some information that would be of value to her. After the war, many death eaters disappeared without a trace and she is determined to catch them.

The inside of the Manor looked a lot brighter than she had remembered. The furnishings were old Victorian styled but all the curtains were pulled aside allowing for the sunlight to stream inside.

Hermione gathered up her courage and stepped out of the fireplace. "Malfoy?" she called.

Soon she could spot Malfoy's lean tall figure and platinum blond hair. " Granger? What are you doing here?"

"I'm the Auror sent to act as surveillance. We'll be living together for the next few months so I hope we can get along, because if we can't, life will be difficult for both of us," she said with a smile and stretched out her hand.

Malfoy recovered from his shock and shook her hand "I agree."

Thank you so much for the reviews!

I sorry this chapter is so late. I am currently in Quebec studying French so I am trying to avoid English as much as possible.

TheEscapeFromReality thanks for the encouragement!

nf19 I hope this chapter was a little longer


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as always

Hermione Granger was determined to create a mutual understanding between herself and Malfoy. To say that she wanted to be friends with him was a long stretch, but she was curious about him. She's know him as a pain in the butt, ignorant and spoiled git, but the kindness he'd shown her that night at the Manor felt genuine. For seven years, she thought he hated muggleborns, thought them as lower and worthless people. Could someone really have a change of heart that drastic? Snape did for love, but what was Malfoy's motivation? Or did he never hate muggleborns to begin with? She guessed she'll find out soon enough.

She had reservations about staying at the Malfoy Manor, but as soon as she opened the double doors to her bedroom, all of her doubts vanished. Malfoy had really outdone it. It was definitely worth the wait. Just after arriving, Malfoy told her to wait in the sitting room while he made a few adjustments to the room and excused himself.

Half an hour later, Tissy the house-elf showed her to her room saying that the young master is currently busy. She was led to the most beautiful room she had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" asked Narcissa from behind her.

"Oh! Mrs. Malfoy! I didn't see you there. Thank you. It is incredible."

"Don't thank me, thank Draco. After he found out that you were the Auror sent to live with us, he came upstairs yelling for me to help him redecorate the room. He wanted it to be more female-friendly and asked me for some advice."

The doors were facing a whole wall of large glass windows looking out to the balcony. On the right side sat a huge canopy bed. Left side had an old Victorian styled vanity (Hermione doubts that it is just a replica like most. Knowing the Malfoys, it was probably real) with doors to a personal washroom.

"I'll leave you to rest a bit. Call Tissy is you need anything."

Even though the room was wonderful, the colour schemes did not really agree with Hermione. She liked green and silver because it reminded her of a certain Slytherin but her Gryffindor pride would not allow it. With a flick of her wand, the bedsheets and the curtains were change to the Gryffindor red and gold.

"I was wondering how long it will be before you changed the colours. Longer than I thought, Granger. Why the hesitation?"

The person she was just thinking about moments ago is leaning on the doorframe with a smirk. It reminded Hermione of his sneers during Hogwarts but no longer full of malice but true amusement. She couldn't help but blush. She can't deny thatMalfoy was a good looking man. Ever since that night at the Manor, all of her hostilities towards him dissipated and actually started to sympathize with him. She saw his unwillingness, she saw how he was stripped of all his freedom and that's when she knew that she had to forgive him. "I was thinking of the spell. I for forgot which one is used to change colours," she lied pathetically.

" We both know that is not true, brightest witch of our age. Anyway, besides the colour, is everything to your liking?"

"uh.. y-yeah. I-It's a-agreeable." She can't believe she was stuttering! She refuses to allow him to such an effect on her.

For the rest of the day, Hermione stayed in her room. Documents spread on the enormous bed. There were pictures of deatheaters and portfolios. She had to catch them.

"You good for nothing MUDBLOOD! You are not worthy of magic. CRUCIO! I am going leave a constant reminder on you of the dirty little mudblood that you are!"

"NO!"

"It's OK Granger, you are going to be OK," said a soothing voice. All the pain subsided and all she could smell was fresh parchment and ink.

Hermione woke up the next day surrounded by a mess of documents. She heard a knock at the door.

"Tissy is here to bring Miss to the dining room for breakfast."

Hermione hated the idea of using house-elves but Tissy looked pretty healthy. Besides, the Manor is huge. She would never find the dining room so she was thankful that Tissy was there. She did not want to get lost and end up the THAT room, she shuddered.

Malfoy was not at breakfast and Hermione managed to keep an amiable conversation with the matriarchy. On her way back to her room to examine more portfolios, Malfoy entered her view.

"What is it Malfoy?"

"I have something good to show you." Hermione thought she saw his eyes sparkle, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Soon, they were outside gigantic doors that resembled the doors into the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

The interior of the room took Hermione's breath away. It was the Malfoy Manor library. Hogwart's library was big, but this was even bigger. Long green drapes were pulled aside allowing for the sunlight to stream in.

"You can work here if you'd like. There are a lot of books that even Hogwarts does not even have."

Hermione inhaled the familiar scent of paper and knowledge. Almost in a trance, Hermione drifted towards the bookshelves. She faintly noticed Malfoy leaving and closing the doors to allow her some private time with her greatest love in life, books.

Draco's POV

While Draco's mother busied herself with the garden and Granger immersed in the books, he had time to think. He didn't particularly like that because he would start thinking about the war. He hated nighttime because he would dream of the screams and cries of the people that were tortured and killed. He had woken up again last night to sounds of screaming only this time, it wasn't from his nightmare, it was real. It was Granger's voice from down the halls.

'Was Granger in danger? That's impossible. The barrier around the Manor is almost impenetrable. Almost. Maybe a deatheater broke through it. I have to check it.'

What he saw in Granger's room was not what he expected. There were no intruders. Granger was lying in a pile of papers tossing and crying. He remembered how his mother often found him like this during the summers of the fifth and sixth year and all throughout seventh year. He did what his mother did. He held her in his arms telling her everything is going to be OK while gently stroking her hair. This all felt too familiar. He felt guilty. The once strong and intelligent girl who was the brains behind the defeat of Voldemort and withstood Bellatrix was left so broken after the war. She was now battling herself and she has fallen victim to her own mind.

REVIEW PLEASE! I REALLY WANNA IMPROVE

Just got back from Quebec and now working full time

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed. I love reading them!


	7. Chapter 7

Just as Draco had expected, Granger spent nearly the entire day in the Malfoy library. He had seen the mess on her bed and immediately started to the out the library by removing any traces of dark magic, objects and book. He also made sure to lock the room where Granger was last tortured by Bellatrix. She would have done anything to for just a glimpse of her face when she is happy. He doesn't like the darkness because it reminded him of the war and decided to pull back all the drapes. He was glad he did because he got to witness a beautiful sight. The sunlight streaming in graced Granger's face making her look like an angel. Her face glowed and he couldn't help but stare. When he didn't receive a response, he knew she was in her own world and wish that one day she would share that world with him. Wait, what was he thinking? A future with Granger in the picture? She'll be gone when Sean heals and will likely never speak to him again. He quietly stepped out of the library but he couldn't forget Granger's glowing face. He kept playing it over and over again in his mind.

It was very obvious that both of their favourite place was the library. Hermione going over portfolios of deatheaters and Malfoy… well, she wasn't really sure what he did. He seemed to be reading a lot of files making notes on the margins and occasionally signing a few

.

For the next few days, Hermione was able to maintain a civil relationship with Malfoy, but as time passed, she started to notice little changes. The colour schemes of the library was dark but the sunlight reflected off Malfoy's platinum blonde hair and alabaster skin. It was a sharp but pleasant contrast against the dark background. She couldn't help but stare sometimes. He would always smirk with his eyes on the files. She hated how he always knew that she was looking at him, not that there is anything else to stare at. Sometimes, she felt a pair of eyes on her too, observing her every little habit, how she chews on her lips when she is confused how her eyebrows furrow when she is frustrated and how her jaws tighten when she regains her determination.

Sometimes she would cry out in frustration when she feels all hope is lost. There are still many deatheaters on the run and she is nowhere closer to finding them. She needed more information from the Ministry and decided that she should report back on the status of the Malfoys.

"I'll be heading to the Ministry for a bit" Hermione announced.

Malfoy simply grunted in acknowledgment.

After Granged flooed out of the Manor, he stopped reading his files and leaned back into his chair. Logically he knows that the Ministry is heavily protected but he just could help but worry about her. There were just too many deatheaters out to get her. Taking a huge sigh, he decided maybe tea with his mother in the garden would lessen the stress.

Hermione had planned to return straight back to the Manor from the Ministry but decided to take a little detour to her London flat for some more personal belongings. Upon arriving at her flat, she knew immediately that something was wrong. Her flat looked like it had been robbed. Suddenly a pair of strong arms came from behind her strangling her neck while pointing a want to her head.

" Well well, the mudblood finally decided to come back. Tell us where are the files the Ministry has on us. We know you have it." Hermione didn't recognize that voice but she saw a beetle like tattoo on his thumb.

" I don't have it!" she shouted desperately while struggling to reach her wand. Finally she managed to bite him and free herself from his grasp. Scraping her arm against the corners of a table. Before she could think, she stunned the intruder and apparated to the safest place she could think of.

Draco was enjoying tea with his mother when a felt a jolt of shiver run through him. At the same time, Narcissa's teacup went crashing on the ground. He followed the sight of his mother's wide and worried eyes.

"Granger"

Sorry for the late update.

Review please!

~weiweidonai~


	8. Chapter 8

_Draco was enjoying tea with his mother when a jolt of shiver ran through him. At the same time, Narcissa's teacup came crashing on the ground. He followed the site of his mother's wide and shocked eyes._

"_Granger"_

Through the window into the living room, a very unstable Granger stood. Her hair was wilder than ever, eyes wide and frightened. Her suit was ripped and she had multiple cuts.

Both Malfoys hurried into the living room just as Hermione's legs gave out. Draco caught her in his arms and was surprised by how fragile she looked. She is a part of the Golden Trio who fought and won the war for crying out loud! How could she look so vulnerable?

It felt warm, Hermione thought. The sheets felt of exquisite silk. Slowly she fluttered her eyes open to see the ceiling of her temporary room in the Manor. Suddenly, she became aware of the events that had taken place. 'So this was the safest place I thought of first huh?' She was surprised by her choice. One would think this is the last place she would feel safe in considering the tortures she endured.

Reminded once again of that terrifying experience, she reached for the faint scars on her arm, the one that branded her as a mudblood by Bellatrix. She'd tried all sorts of healing and concealment charms to hide the scars but it was all futile. It refused to disappear.

"Why Draco? Why do they still hate muggleborns? We are all equals. Why can't the understand that?"

Draco had been sitting quietly in the corner of her room studying her features. Her eyes looked up at the ceiling not giving any indication that she was aware of his presence. When she reached for the arm that his aunt had left a scar, he felt a tightness pulling in his chest.

Granger turned her head in his direction. "Do you still hate me, a muggleborn?" The hurt in her eyes was evident. She was afraid of his answer and yet, she was still brave enough to ask.

Draco suddenly had an urge to something he never thought he was capable of. He was never good at expressing his emotions, not unless it was to insult or sneer. Actions spoke louder than words so stood up and sat on the edge of her bed.

Awkwardly Draco picked up her arm and stared at the scar. Hermione was feeling self conscious and wanted to pull away, but found that she enjoyed the contact. After what seemed like forever, Draco bent down and pressed his lips lightly over the scars.

Hermione felt as if her whole arm was on fire and unconsciously held her breath as he feathered light kissed along her scars. "Do you think I would do this to someone I hate, Granger? I might not have been pleasant before but I assure you I no longer hold those old prejudices." Hermione felt the sincerity in his words and that gaze, those silver-blue orbs. She wanted to believe him. She knew she could believe him.

He stood up and walked out only to return with a plate of light biscuits.

Hermione's blush from the previous contact had finally faded and she noticed that the burning sensation in her arms also faded and feeling pleasantly cooling. She brought her arm in front of her and to her surprise, the mudblood scar had disappeared.

Seeing Granger in shock, Draco was afraid something triggered horrid memories and quickly moved towards the bed. She was staring at that arm again. He hand lightly grazed her arm. It was so smooth. Wait, smooth? The scar!

Both of them thought the same thing. Time to do some research.

**I know! It has been over a year. I'm sorry. I have the outline planned but it's just the details that are still hiding from me.**

**Please review! Maybe suggestions? My brain is not too creative right now…..**


End file.
